


The Dragon and the Mage

by CloversDreams



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood, Dragon!Luck, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy AU, Injury, Light Angst, M/M, Mage!Magna, Mild Language, Realization of Feelings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ancient magics beyond our comprehension, but unable to voice them, don’t @ me, some violence, sparring can be a form of affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloversDreams/pseuds/CloversDreams
Summary: Every few days like clockwork the hotheaded mage showed up and challenged him to a fight. Luck hadn’t turned him down once. No matter how many times he lost, or Luck broke those silly glasses he wore, the guy always declared he’d return. And he did. Luck had started to anticipate his arrival. Their battles were a surprising amount of fun. The mage learned from all their previous scuffles and tried to trip him up, but Luck’s battle instinct was on a level all its own. He wouldn’t lose.It was probably around the six or seventh time that Luck actually greeted the mage with a ‘hello, human’. He was immediately attacked with a fireball and told not to call the guy that. Luck smiled from ear to ear as he easily dodged the flames. He moved lightning fast until he was nose to nose with the mage. He had a wild look in his wide eyes when he asked what heshouldcall the human then. A grin spread across his face when he actually received an answer. Then he sent the guy flying backwards with one punch.This ordeal continued for weeks and Luck hadn’t tired of it yet. Humans were boring. Except for one. Luck rather liked the tenacious fire mage called Magna.
Relationships: Magna Swing/Luck Voltia
Comments: 23
Kudos: 171





	The Dragon and the Mage

**Author's Note:**

> theyre a bit aged up. early to mid 20s. still virgins though :3

For the most part, Luck thought humans were boring. They were weak and frail and even the so-called tough ones didn’t last very long against him in a fight. He’d basically gotten tired of dealing with them. That was why he lived his life in seclusion. He made a home for himself in a hidden cave away from their civilization. It was a quiet place. The sound of the waterfall was the loudest thing around most days.

While he did have a form that looked mostly like the humans did, the turquoise horns atop his head that sparked with energy whenever he got excited were a dead giveaway that he wasn’t one of them. As were his slitted pupils. Dragons like himself were hunted for either sport or so the raw amount of magical power their bodies stored could be harvested. Because as a whole humans were the worst. Not that he’d ever lose to such a weak race, but overall it was better to stay away. They simply weren’t worth the grief they caused.

When Luck found himself even more bored than usual, he decided to go into hibernation for a few years. That way he could wake and see if there was anyone strong enough to take him on yet. First thing was first, he needed to get some food to eat. He couldn’t very well sleep on an empty stomach. He hunted twice as much food as usual and was full to bursting by the time he finished up.

Maybe that was why he didn’t notice anything was off until he stepped through the secret crevice behind the waterfall that hid the entrance of his cave. He could’ve just dashed through the fall itself, but he didn’t feel like getting wet this time. He froze as soon as he entered his home.

It certainly was a shock to find a human of all creatures rummaging through his things. Luck wasted no time and attacked without warning. His entire right arm glowed with electricity and he shot the concentrated spark right out of his palm. It missed and hit just to the side of his target. The human yelped in surprise and attacked right back. Luck dodged the projectiles easily enough. He must’ve been a little extra sluggish from eating too much because somehow the human managed to escape through the waterfall and flee the scene.

It wasn’t like him to let his prey go, but for some reason Luck didn’t feel like chasing after this one. He frowned as he examined the new scorch marks on the cave wall. Those projectiles had been fireballs. He didn’t even notice. He dodged them instinctively. That human had been a mage. Fascinating. He hadn’t run across one of those in a while. Especially not this far in the middle of what was essentially nowhere to the likes of them.

Oh, well. If the human knew what was good for them they’d never return. Luck had definitely scared them off and there was nothing to worry about. He gathered up his things that had gotten knocked over in the scuffle. The shiny, gold objects seemed to have survived. That was good. He didn’t want them to get dull. They were too pretty. After all that was said and done he made himself comfortable on the bed he’d made for himself.

It was fashioned from various cloaks he’d taken off of humans he’d defeated over the years and stuffed with sheep wool. If there was one thing he thought was really impressive about humans it was what they did with fabric. There was so much variety and many interesting designs. He liked clothing. He wore it all the time. He thought sleeping on these fabrics was nice too. He’d have a comfortable hibernation for sure.

Little did he know, Luck wouldn’t have a restful hibernation at all. A few days later he was awoken from his slumber when a noisy human charged into his cave to challenge him. The fire magic the guy attacked with made Luck realize it was the same human from last time. That certainly was odd. Most humans didn’t come back for a round two. He thought their sense of self preservation was stronger than that. Oh, well. He didn’t mind smacking the mage around a little to prove his point.

Just like last time, when he realized there was absolutely no hope he could win the guy fled. This time he yelled that he’d be back. Luck couldn’t help but laugh at that. This was one strange human. Though he found that he didn’t hate the idea of another fight. There was something about the mage’s tenacity that was intriguing to say the least. Luck didn’t mind playing with the guy a bit more. And that’s all he was doing since the ridiculous human had no chance of winning against him.

Every few days like clockwork the hotheaded mage showed up and challenged him to a fight. Luck hadn’t turned him down once. No matter how many times he lost, or Luck broke those silly glasses he wore, the guy always declared he’d return. And he did. Luck had started to anticipate his arrival. Their battles were a surprising amount of fun. The mage learned from all their previous scuffles and tried to trip him up, but Luck’s battle instinct was on a level all its own. He wouldn’t lose.

It was probably around the six or seventh time that Luck actually greeted the mage with a ‘hello, human’. He was immediately attacked with a fireball and told not to call the guy that. Luck smiled from ear to ear as he easily dodged the flames. He moved lightning fast until he was nose to nose with the mage. He had a wild look in his wide eyes when he asked what he _should_ call the human then. A grin spread across his face when he actually received an answer. Then he sent the guy flying backwards with one punch.

This ordeal continued for weeks and Luck hadn’t tired of it yet. Humans were boring. Except for one. Luck rather liked the tenacious fire mage called Magna. Even though the guy never won their matches, and he was really loud for no apparent reason, he was also extremely determined. In fact, Luck would go as far as to say that the days when they had their fights had become some of his favorites.

It was always the same thing. Magna would show up yelling about how it was finally his time to shine, and that his victory was assured, then he’d get his butt handed to him. After that he’d hang around for a bit. Sometimes they’d chat, sometimes they’d tend to the light wounds they’d sustained during their fight. Other times they didn’t say much at all and simply gazed at the passing clouds together. Then the mage would leave with the same declaration that he’d return. And he always did. Luck didn’t understand it, but he sure had come to enjoy it.

Before Luck even realized it, half a year passed. Sometimes he wondered if these good times of theirs were about over. Nothing fun lasted forever and it was a miracle that he was still entertained by their shenanigans at all. He decided not to think too much on the subject. Fun was fun.

It was a warm afternoon and Luck was lying on the grass when he sensed someone approaching. He bolted upright and turned towards the intruder. Once he saw that familiar frown and those stupid glasses a grin spread across his face. He jumped to his feet and activated the magic in his right arm. He shot a bolt of lightning at the mage and exclaimed, “Magna! I missed you!”

Magna yelped and managed to just barely dodge the attack. He looked at the tree behind him that had been exploded in his stead. Phew. That had been a close one. He turned back around to find Luck right in his face. Magna took a step back and yelled, “Most people don’t show that by attacking others, ya jerk!”

“I’m not a person,” Luck laughed. He hugged Magna’s left arm and smiled up at him. He shut his eyes and tilted his head then added, “besides, you’re here to fight me, aren’t ya?”

“Y-yeah…”

Luck didn’t know why the guy’s cheeks turned that shade of red, but whatever. He felt the horns atop his head spark with energy. He was excited. It was time to fight and he couldn’t wait. He was all smiles as he jumped away from Magna and began to attack more seriously. It was incredible to watch just how much the guy had improved in the few short months they’d been sparring. Luck had to admit that he was kind of impressed. Maybe there really would come a day when he’d lose to the human.

Today wasn’t that day. He had Magna pinned to the ground in a matter of minutes. Luck’s eyes shined with wild amusement. He took a moment to admire the way Magna looked when momentarily disoriented. He had to admit he rather liked the sight.

The truth of the matter was that he’d grown to harbor quite a bit of affection for the mage. Luck still wouldn’t throw a fight for the sake of the guy’s ego, but yeah. The feeling was still surprising. It was much stronger than he’d ever guessed would be possible, all things considered. He rolled off of Magna and laid on the grass next to him, chuckling softly.

Luck’s gaze followed a funny-looking cloud as it inched across the sky. He pointed it out and started to ramble about how it looked like a dying rabbit. While he was aware of them, he didn’t speak of his feelings. He couldn’t. Dragons were forbidden to say such a thing out loud to someone of another species. The problem was that his kind mated for life and their magic was binding. It was old, strong power that was said to have come into being around the time that magic itself was born.

The reason behind it was simple enough. If a dragon ever confessed his or her love to another, the pair were bound to each other forever. It didn’t matter what species the other was. The power of the magic was a bit overwhelming, and kind of terrifying. Over the years it became commonplace that most dragons didn’t speak of affections even after they’d found themselves a mate. It just wasn’t the proper thing to do. If the desire arose to explain one’s feelings, there were plenty of other ways to do so.

Being bound by magic as old as the dawn of time didn’t exactly sound like something a human who wanted nothing more than to defeat him in battle would like. As such, Luck wouldn’t speak of the feelings he harbored. That was fine, though. He enjoyed the time they did spend together. That was all that mattered in the end.

Luck turned towards Magna when he sat up and dusted himself off. He watched curiously as the mage removed a pouch from his side. Magna held up a strange-looking pink thing and sighed, “Oh, they didn’t get squished. That was lucky.”

“What’s that?” Luck asked as he pushed himself up to a seated position as well. His curiosity was piqued.

Magna held the object so the blond could see. “It’s called a dragon fruit. You’ve never had one?”

“Uh uh.” Luck shook his head. With such a tantalizing name one would think he would know what it was. He was intrigued.

“I guess they’re not really native to the area, so it makes sense.” Magna removed a knife from his boot and sliced the fruit in half. He offered one slice to Luck and said, “Here, try some.”

Luck took the fruit and quickly bit into it. He chewed, swallowed, then exclaimed, “Haha, that’s the most awful tasting fruit I’ve ever had!”

“Why do you sound so happy about that…” Magna mumbled.

“’Cause it’s so delightfully weird!” Luck stuffed the rest of the fruit into his mouth. He held out his hand and chirped, “Gimmie more!”

Magna shook his head but did as was requested. He watched Luck sniff the fruit this time then scrunch his face and stick out his tongue. The blond chuckled to himself and took a bite anyway. Then he glanced at Magna and blinked.

“What?” Luck wiped the fruit juice off his face with the back of his hand.

“It’s nothing,” Magna turned away from him.

“Tell meee…” Luck whined. He shoved Magna playfully then said, “or I’ll zap you.”

“OK, OK… sheesh.” Magna rubbed the back of his neck as he thought about what it was he wanted to say. He frowned and stared at the ground when he finally muttered, “Just wondering why you trust me so much, I guess.”

“Huh?” Luck asked with a mouthful of fruit.

“That fruit could’ve been poisonous, but you didn’t think twice about accepting it then even asked for more.” Magna explained.

“You’re not so cowardly that you’d resort to letting a poison do your dirty work.” Luck shrugged. He blinked slowly as he added, “Not when you’ve spent months trying to win against me by training your magic.”

“So it’s not that you trust me at all,” Magna replied. “You just think I’m honorable.”

“Something like that, yeah,” Luck hummed. He watched Magna make a face as he thought about it. It was too serious. It didn’t suit the guy at all. Luck offered him the piece of dragon fruit he’d already bitten. He smiled from ear to ear when Magna snorted, took it anyway, then pat him on the head right between his horns.

The next time he saw Magna it was a pretty dreary day. The mage arrived just after the rain cleared up, but there were tons of puddles of mud in its wake. Their battle was one of the messiest yet. Each step they took splashed a mess everywhere. Not to mention the fact that they’d actually ended up tumbling on the ground a bit by the end. When it was finally over, and he was once again the victor, they were both caked in mud.

“Aw, man! I feel totally gross!” Magna complained. He did his best to ignore the fact that they were sitting on a muddy spot and dirt was soaking into his clothes. He frowned and sighed, “I knew I shouldn’t have come today. Rainy days are the worst.”

“I think they’re great,” Luck hummed mostly to himself. He shut his eyes and leaned back on his hands, not caring that he’d put them into some squishy mud. He smiled and hummed, “Can’t you feel the elevated levels of electricity in the air? It’s intoxicating.”

“Pretty sure that’s just a dragon thing,” Magna replied with a snort.

Luck glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. There was a little half-smile on his face as he replied, “Too bad for you, then.”

“I’m gonna go get cleaned up,” Magna declared. He was on his feet not a moment later muttering something about how long it’d take his clothes to dry on such a miserable day.

“I’ve probably got something or other you can wear in my cave,” Luck mused. “I’ll go look.” He didn’t wait for a response and made a mad dash back towards the hidden entrance. He ran through the waterfall so fast that it was like he sliced through it. He didn’t even get wet. It didn’t take him long to find the trunk where he kept various garments and pick a few he thought might suit the mage.

After that he exited through the side entrance to keep himself and the clothes dry. Once he was on the bank on the other side he found himself frozen in place. He was sure he hadn’t taken too long when trying to pick out the garments, but it must’ve been a bit more than he’d thought. Magna had already stripped down and gotten into the water.

Luck’s gaze traveled over the mage carefully. It followed the water that cascaded down from his hair, to his back, then lower still. Luck couldn’t help but admire the sight. Magna was surprisingly pleasing to look at… for a human. He was deceivingly muscular, probably because he liked to train his body to be able to use his magic for longer periods of time. Luck’s gaze fell downwards. The guy had a good-looking backside too. Something stirred within his gut. He fought the urge to shift his weight uncomfortably. Weird.

While he wouldn’t mind standing around and ogling the mage all day, he realized that there was something even better he could do. He set down the clothes he held then stripped as well. Luck was all smiles as he joined Magna in the water. He could feel the caked on mud fall away from himself once he stood under the fall. Though he was more interested in the fact that Magna hadn’t even noticed him yet. That gave him an idea.

He sneaked up behind the mage then hugged him and yelled, “Gotcha!”

Magna let out a surprised shriek and lost his footing, which resulted in both of them ending up underwater. They resurfaced and Luck immediately started laughing. Man, that guy was way too much fun to startle. He grinned as Magna complained about something or other. He was pretty funny when he got all worked up like this.

The two of them stood once again and suddenly whatever Magna had been yelling about came to a halt. Luck turned towards him and blinked curiously. Though he wasn’t facing him, Luck could just barely see that Magna’s cheeks were red again. That was curious. He took note of the fact that the mage wouldn’t even look at him. Luck leaned into his personal space as he wondered what had gotten into him.

“Clean enough!” Magna exclaimed for no apparent reason. He hurried out of the water and over to where the clothes waited.

Luck didn’t say a word as he watched the mage get dressed then make up some excuse about having to leave. Then he was gone. He finished up his bath and wandered out of the water as well. He laid on the nearby bank, not caring that he’d just gotten all the mud off himself. He pouted as he thought about the fact that Magna hadn’t even said goodbye. That was mean. He’d have to kick his butt just a little harder than usual next time. Luck’s mind wandered to that weird flutter in his gut earlier. A strange sensation. Not necessarily bad, though.

♧  
  


The next time he expected to see Magna ended up in disappointment. The mage never showed. Luck didn’t know why. It was the exact day he should’ve arrived. This hadn’t changed since they’d met. As he wondered if something might’ve happened to the hothead, he had a different feeling in his gut. This one was rather unpleasant. Though there really wasn’t much Luck could do but wait for him to return since he didn’t even know what village he came from.

So that’s exactly what he did. He waited until the next time. Then the next. Three entire meeting times came and went without the mage showing up. Luck couldn’t believe just how much he missed the human. He didn’t used to need anyone. Now he found himself worried about a guy that could handle himself in a fight. He was fine. Everything was fine.

After the sixth meetup came and went with no word Luck realized that Magna must’ve grown bored with him. That was the only thing that made sense. He’d done the exact same thing countless times. Anything that didn’t interest him anymore was simply abandoned. Though it was the first time he’d ever been on the opposite end. It made his chest ache terribly.

He was only vaguely aware of the next time they would’ve met that rolled around. He hadn’t left his cave in days and he didn’t plan on doing so now. It was finally time to go through with that hibernation plan of his. That way he didn’t have to be overwhelmed by the emotions he didn’t even want. He kept his eyes shut and willed himself to sleep.

“Did I actually manage to sneak up on you? You’re off your game.”

Luck’s eyes snapped open and he bolted upright. He turned towards the sound of the familiar voice to see Magna standing there rubbing the back of his neck. He had an odd look upon his face. While Luck had initially thought it’d be a good thing to see the mage again, he actually found himself quite miffed.

Magna seemed to be able to sense his disapproval. He forced a smile and muttered, “Uhh… hey.”

Luck’s defenses immediately slammed into place. He furrowed his brow and the air around them began to pop as his power flared up. His teeth were gritted as he growled, “What are you doing here, human?”

Magna jumped when he was shocked in multiple places at once. He shook his head and sighed, “Right. I deserved that.”

“You deserve worse.” Luck flopped over and turned his back to the mage. Whatever. They were done. He didn’t care what the stupid guy had to say for himself. His voice was as cold as the feeling that had settled into his chest over the past few weeks when he said, “Go away before I kill you.”

“If that’s what you want, I’ll leave.” Magna’s voice was barely above a whisper. He made a pained face as if he had more to say but refused.

“Good. Go.”

“But first I’m going to do what I came to,” Magna declared. He sat down where he stood and crossed his arms defiantly. He held his chin in the air then grumbled, “Ask me why I was gone for so long.”

“No.”

“Do it, you jerk,” Magna grunted.

“I don’t have to. I already know.” Luck paused. He frowned to himself and balled his hands into fists before he finally said, “You’re bored with me.”

“You’re an idiot,” Magna countered.

Luck bolted upright and turned towards him with a loud hiss. Even though the horns atop his head sparked menacingly and the air around them crackled as it threatened to shock the guy, Magna didn’t even flinch. He simply sat there with his hands outstretched. Luck’s gaze fell to what he held and he tilted his head. A pair of shiny, gold… cuffs? He didn’t get it. They sure were pretty, though.

“I got wind of what was supposed to be a quick treasure hunt and decided to give it a go. Can’t ever have enough treasure, am I right?” Magna chuckled nervously. He waited for a response, but it was clear by the blank look upon Luck’s face that he wasn’t going to get one. “Anyway, it turned out to be a lot bigger of a job than any of us signed up for. Much more difficult even for a whole group. But I guess it was worth it since I got what I wanted even if it took a while… a gift for you. Something special that you didn’t already have.”

Luck blinked a few times as those words sank in. He could actually feel his anger melt away and be replaced with curiosity. He scrunched his face then asked, “What?”

Magna held one of the cuffs in his right hand then motioned for Luck to lower his head. The blond did so mostly out of curiosity. He slipped the gold trinkets onto his horns one after the other and slid them all the way down. They fit around the base so perfectly that it looked like they belonged there. Magna sat back and studied the blond for a moment. He had a fond smile upon his face as he sighed, “Ah. They suit you. I’m glad.”

Luck sat upright and tentatively reached for the new accessories atop his head. He watched the way that Magna looked at him. There was something different about the guy’s gaze. It seemed full of an emotion Luck couldn’t quite understand. He could only guess it was a human thing. No one else had ever looked at him like that before. Part of him wished no one else ever would. It made his entire body feel warm.

All of the defenses he’d thought were so strong melted away in an instant. Luck bowed his head as tears leaked from his eyes without his permission. He shook his head and whimpered, “I thought… you weren’t ever coming back… I was so worried that…you didn’t want… to be my friend anymore…”

Magna immediately pulled him into a one-armed hug. His voice was soft, and just the slightest bit shaky as he muttered, “Sorry. I know I’m a real jerk for upsetting you like that. Forgive me.”

Luck choked on a sob. He wrapped his arms around the mage and finally allowed himself to feel all the things he didn’t dare acknowledge over the last few weeks. He clung to Magna and muttered all sorts of incoherent nonsense. The mage didn’t let go of him the entire time. Not even when he accidentally shocked him a few times. Magna simply held him tightly and pet his hair as he muttered barely audible things about how he’d missed him while he was away.

Luck had no idea how long it took until he was finally all cried out, but he’d never felt so relieved as he did afterwards. Not only was Magna not bored of him, but he’d been on his mind the whole time. Not to mention the incredible gift. No one had ever given him a gift before. Luck was beside himself with a happy feeling he hadn’t felt in weeks. Though his cheeks were still stained with the trails of his tears he smiled as he bat his eyes at the mage and hummed, “Fight me?”

“That depends. Are you prepared to lose this time?” Magna teased, a cocky smirk playing at the edges of his lips.

“No way!” Luck chirped. For the first time in weeks he laughed a genuine, heartfelt laugh.  
  


♧

Things seemed to go back to normal. Just over three weeks had passed and Magna continued to show up like clockwork for their fights. That didn’t stop Luck from being anxious that he wouldn’t show. He didn’t like the feeling. If it was particularly strong, he would reach up to the base of his horns and rub the golden cuffs he hadn’t taken off since they were gifted to him. They were a great source of comfort for him. Practically a non-verbal promise that the guy would return. The thought was soothing. Then when Magna actually did arrive, Luck was hit with the worst urge to kiss him. The feeling was nearly overwhelming. Luck ignored it as best he could. He channeled that energy into their fights instead.

Though nowadays something was different about that too. Whenever they fought it felt more like a dance. They were so in sync with each other. So attuned to the way they both used their magic, and what moves they preferred. It was almost as if their bodies moved all on their own. Luck couldn’t help but wonder if this was what humans meant when they spoke of romance. He’d read about the concept in books before, though he’d never experienced it for himself. It was rather curious.

Actually, when it came to Magna lots of things were curious. Like the fact that Luck was certain his feelings for the mage couldn’t get any stronger than they already were. But that didn’t feel like a bad thing. It was oddly comforting. It didn’t make much sense to him. Though he knew that it was better not to question the unexplainable sometimes. Every now and then the answer to ‘why’ was simply ‘just because’.

Luck looked up from the flower crown he was assembling and glanced at Magna. The guy had absolutely no skills when it came to such a delicate process. He snorted at the poor excuse for a crown then grinned and said, “You really suck at this, Magna!”

Magna tossed a handful of flowers at him and yelled, “I don’t remember asking your opinion, jerk!”

Luck laughed then was about to reply when something landed on the ground between them. The rock had strange symbols carved into it. His eyes widened with wonder when they began to glow bright white.

“Shit! Shut your eyes!” Magna shrieked.

He instinctively did as the mage instructed. Even with them shut Luck could tell that a sudden blinding light emanated from the rock. He heard a slew of soft swears from Magna then opened his eyes and looked at him. The mage was on his feet and in the midst of casting a spell. It took Luck a second to notice the masked strangers around them. That was unexpected.

His horns sparked with his burst of excitement. He was on his feet in the blink of an eye as well. Luck stood back to back with Magna as he analyzed the situation. There seemed to be a dozen or so humans all around them. It had been a while since anyone was brave enough to try and take him on, never mind a group of someones. His gaze fell to the spears the masked humans carried and he laughed. “Ha! Human weapons can’t hurt _me_! I’ll eat you all for lunch!”

“Careful. Those aren’t ordinary spears.” Magna warned softly. He glared daggers at their enemy as he explained, “The tips are imbued with a type of magic said to be strong enough to pierce even dragon scales so they can land fatal blows on any creature.”

“Sounds like I’ll just have to avoid getting hit, then,” Luck replied as his whole body started to hum with electricity. He smiled from ear to ear and curled the glowing claws on his hands as he readied to take on anyone that dared move.

At the sign of the enemy’s first move, Luck attacked. He heard Magna do the same behind him. They held their position and didn’t let the attackers gain any ground. For their first time fighting back to back they were in perfect sync. Their fluid motions and exact timing made it seem like they could read one another’s thoughts. The pair were finally forced to part when another rock was tossed at their feet. This one had red glowing symbols on it and Magna was quick to yell for them to get away from it.

Luck’s speed allowed him to get away from the rock before it exploded. A quick glance after the smoke cleared and he saw that Magna had done the same. Good. He turned his attention to the small group of enemies nearest him. His whole body sparked with the excessive currents flowing through it. He certainly wouldn’t want to be these humans right now.

One by one the attackers fell by his hand. He had to admit it really was a rush like none other to watch them drop like flies. He made quick work of the group nearest him. There was a wild look in his eyes as he searched for the next. No mere human could ever hope to overpower a dragon like him. The second group he charged at might as well just fall down dead before he even got there. He laughed maniacally as he used his claws to cut them down with the greatest of ease. He turned around when he heard someone call out to him.

“Oy, dragon! We’ve got your pet. I suggest you stand down.”

Luck looked from Magna to the guy that held his hands behind his back and a knife to his throat. He didn’t even think about it and dashed in that direction. He only barely heard Magna cry out. Something about him staying away. Yeah, right. As if he’d abandon the guy when the enemy was so simply slain. This would be a piece of cake. In the blink of an eye, Luck appeared behind the human that held Magna prisoner and snapped the guy’s neck. His lifeless body hit the ground with a soft thud.

Everything that happened next felt like it was in slow motion. Magna turned towards him, a scream caught in his throat. The mage looked over his shoulder then back into his eyes as he wrapped his arms around him. Magna spun them around with speed unlike anything Luck had ever seen from him before to switch their positions. Then he grunted and arched his back. Afterwards he made a pained face. That was when time returned to its normal speed.

Luck glanced down to see the shiny tip of a spear sticking out of Magna’s gut just inches away from his own torso. The enemy behind Magna yanked the spear free and Luck stood there wide-eyed as the mage smiled weakly and had a relieved look upon his face. Blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth and he sputtered, “He missed. Thank goodness.”

Magna attempted to put his hand upon Luck’s cheek but his knees gave out and he collapsed to the ground instead. Luck’s gaze fell to the pool of blood that quickly formed beneath him. No. This was wrong. It wasn’t happening. It couldn’t. Because Luck was there and he’d protect him from harm. The smell of blood hit Luck’s nostrils and something in him snapped.

His slitted pupils got even thinner and he let out a ferocious yell towards the sky. All at once an enormous amount of power burst from him and he shifted into his full dragon form. He roared loudly and dark clouds formed overhead at his command. In this form he could only think of victory. No mercy. No survivors. A swipe of his massive tail took out all of the enemies left behind him. He charged the remaining enemies with astonishing speed and power. None of them had a chance to get their guard up before he ripped them limb from limb.

In this form he was completely unhinged. The raw power that flowed through him was as chaotic as it was devastating. He stood on his hind legs and flapped his wings then roared loudly once again. Lightning struck the ground in a circle around him. It vaporized the enemy bodies it hit and scorched the earth in its wake.

There was a reason that Luck chose to stay in his humanoid form over this one. When its power was released he tended to lose all sense of himself. The animalistic urges within were the ones in control. He wanted to destroy. He wanted to bathe in the blood of his enemies. He wanted to be feared, even worshipped, like the god he practically was. He was virtually unstoppable once he went on a rampage. Right now, he didn’t care. He wanted to give into the rage seething within. His claws dug into the earth beneath him and he could feel it tremble. This world was so fragile. He’d destroy the whole damn thing.

A small sound caught his attention and he looked down at the ground. A human… reached for him. It looked weak. It could barely move and was surrounded by blood. Yet there was something so desperate about the way it tried its hardest to get just a bit closer. Luck’s turquoise eyes widened when recognition set in. No, not just any human. His human. Magna. His _wounded_ Magna.

All at once Luck’s sense of self returned and he shifted back into his other form. He’d never met anyone that could help him clear his head enough to maintain control like that. But he shouldn’t be surprised. He knew the mage was special. He hurried over to Magna’s side and fell to his knees beside him. There was so much blood. Too much. He pulled the mage onto his lap as gently as he could. More blood pooled from the wound, staining his hands red.

“No, no, no… this isn’t happening…” Luck whimpered. He put his hand over the wound in an attempt to apply pressure to slow the bleeding, but it only bled more. Tears pooled in his eyes as realization struck him. There was nothing he could do. Too much had been lost. He couldn’t stop the inevitable. He shook his head and cried, “You can’t die, Magna!”

“Sorry, kid, doesn’t look like I’ve got much of a choice.” Magna attempted to joke. He grunted in pain and more blood continued to pool around him. He reached up weakly so he could put his hand upon Luck’s cheek. There was the faintest hint of what was supposed to be a smile on his face when he muttered, “I’m glad I got to see your full dragon form at least once.” He turned his head and coughed up blood. Magna looked back at Luck and added, “It’s magnificent. You’re… incredible...”

Luck’s tears flowed down his cheeks in a steady stream. He shook his head and yelled, “No, you can’t!”

The usually spirited light in Magna’s eyes had faded and left them dull. He didn’t even have the strength to argue. His hand fell away from Luck and he let out a soft breath.

“Magna! Magna can you hear me!” Luck cried desperately. He did his best to see through the tears in his eyes but everything was blurry. They continued to drip down his face with reckless abandon. He squeezed the arm around Magna and bowed his head. His voice cracked when he whimpered, “The truth is… I want you to stick around because my life would be boring without you. Do you hear me? I need you. So please don’t go.”

Luck received no response. He watched Magna’s head loll to the side. The vacant expression on his face said he had but a moment left, if that. Luck hugged Magna to his chest and choked on a sob. His tears dripped onto the mage’s hair as he whispered, “Please don’t leave me… I love you…”

A blue light burst from the middle of Luck’s chest and he gasped. He watched it swirl around the two of them, leaving a shining trail in its wake. It finally jutted into Magna’s chest. He jumped when the mage’s eyes snapped open and he gasped loudly. Luck could still see the light connecting them to one another. Evidently Magna saw it too because he looked just as shocked. Warmth unlike anything either of them ever experienced radiated through the both of them and they were left breathless for a moment.

They both stiffened when there was a sudden breeze around them that carried an unfamiliar voice upon it. “Two hearts. One fate. An eternal binding of souls.”

The two of them looked around but couldn’t find a source of it. The wind stopped blowing and the voice was gone. They looked back down and found that the light between them wasn’t there anymore. Though somehow, they still felt connected. Their eyes widened as Magna’s stab wound healed itself right before their eyes.

“You healed up just like I would…” Luck whispered in amazement. His mouth was agape as he looked from the former wound to Magna’s face. It was just as shocked as he felt. He helped Magna sit upright then finally let go of him. Then Luck bowed his head and let out a shaky sigh.

An eternal bonding of souls, huh? Basically, he was part human and Magna was part dragon now. They’d always be connected, no matter what. That certainly was a lot to process. Magna hadn’t even had any say in the matter. He sure hoped that the mage wouldn’t be too upset with him over this. Though he had every right to be. He dug his fingers into the ground and gritted his teeth. He only looked up again when he heard Magna speak.

“I’m not quite sure how it happened but thanks for, uh, saving me and stuff…” Magna rubbed the back of his neck. He avoided eye-contact with the blond as he mumbled, “though I understand if you only said what you did in the heat of the moment since I was on death’s door. It’s cool if you didn’t mean it, I guess.”

“You big dummy.” Luck grabbed him by the collar and then kissed him hard. He was so relieved he could hardly stand it. Not to mention he was also really worried. Oh, and very happy. There was a whole slew of emotion within him that he simply couldn’t process. He did his best to pour all of them into the kiss. He felt Magna’s arms wrap around him and he melted into the embrace. He was so happy. He could cry again. For a totally different reason this time. Luck finally broke the kiss and stared into Magna’s eyes as he hummed, “I meant every word.”

“In that case, I guess you should know that I love you too, heh.” Magna’s cheeks burned as they darkened. He watched Luck’s smile widen and couldn’t help but lean in to kiss him again. When they parted this time he mumbled, “But I’m still gonna kick your butt one day. You’ll see.”

Luck laughed heartily at that. He continued to snicker when Magna pressed their foreheads together. The silly mage had that look in his eyes again. Only now Luck finally understood what it was he was seeing. Pure, unfiltered love. He couldn’t be any happier to have that directed towards him. He tackle-hugged Magna then laughed when the guy yelped in surprise.

“Hey, I was just mortally wounded! I need a gentle touch for once!” Magna shrieked.

“No, you don’t! You’re part dragon now!” Luck chirped. He kissed Magna quickly then rubbed their noses together. “That makes you _almost_ as tough as me!”

Magna propped himself up on his elbows. He rubbed the top of his own head and muttered, “With this new connection or whatever, I’m not gonna like… sprout horns or anything, right?”

“I dunno. Maybe.” Luck admitted with a shrug. A mischievous gleam flashed in his eyes before he teased, “I _do_ know that mine will always be bigger, though.”

“Hey, shut up!”

“Make me!” Luck squealed happily as Magna surged forward and tackled him to the ground. They rolled over a few times until Luck ended up on his back. They were both smiling from ear to ear. Luck practically purred when Magna bent down and claimed his lips in another heated kiss.

For the most part humans were boring. But there was one human Luck would never get enough of. One that made his heart race and his core warm, as well as could keep up with him in a fight. A single person he wanted to spend the rest of his days with. This guy was strong-willed and determined, even if a little hotheaded. Yet he’d always keep Luck grounded no matter what. This mage he shared his very lifeforce with. The human he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> *takes deep breath* yellsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss
> 
> I was rewatching the fight when luck was possessed and I was just dying over how cute those horns of his were. I just love them so much theyre my favorite im glad he keeps them and thennnn I was like godddd he needs a sparky dragon au… and here we are!!!
> 
> Dfghgfd theyre like… so in love… but neither says a thing… at the same time its really sweet how they just find various ways to show one another without words TuT
> 
> -bangs pots and pans together- theyre so cute i cant stand it byE


End file.
